Sleep Is Overrated (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and Catherine have plans for the wee hours of Christmas Eve. Part 4 of the Fifth Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon.


**Notes:** I really can't thank Mari and Sammy enough for posting the first three days of the marathon this year so I could spend time with my family. I hope they know how much I truly appreciate it.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for all the amazing marathon feedback. We're so thrilled you're enjoying it!

Please indulge me in a flashback of sorts to Christmas Eve.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sleep Is Overrated (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

 **Christmas Eve**

"Is that everything?" Catherine asked, holding the door open as Aaron, Steve, and Mary carried Joan's presents in from the garage.

"That's everything," Mary said and Catherine closed the door behind them. "And thanks again for letting us ship everything here so Joan would have her gifts to open Christmas morning."

"Of course," Catherine replied easily, taking two boxes from the precariously balanced tower in Mary's arms.

"I told you," Steve said as they began arranging the boxes under the tree. "Not a problem. It'll be totally worth it to see the look on Joanie's face tomorrow when she sees that Santa came."

"Speaking of Santa, do you want help with Angie's gifts?" Aaron asked. "I know you mentioned you still had to wrap them."

Steve and Catherine exchanged a quick look. "Thanks for the offer," Steve said, "but we're good."

Mary nodded knowingly. "Christmas Eve tradition." She glanced at Aaron. "We'd be doing the same thing if we were home."

Aaron smiled. "That we would." He pushed the last of Joan's gifts under the tree and stood. "I remember the first time I stayed up late with Mary wrapping Joan's presents. It's kind of a rite of passage for parents."

"It is," Catherine agreed.

Steve smiled, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"So we'll leave you to it," Mary said, hugging both of them in turn. "Rite of passage it may be, but I'm kind of excited to be going to bed before midnight on Christmas Eve, knowing how early we'll probably be getting up."

Aaron nodded. "You got that right." He smiled at Steve and Catherine. "Happy wrapping. Don't stay up too late."

After goodnights and Merry Christmases were exchanged, Mary and Aaron disappeared upstairs leaving Steve and Catherine to wrap Angie's presents.

"Ready, Commander?" Catherine asked, looking up at him.

He dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "Lead the way, Lieutenant."

They set out wrapping paper and other supplies in the dining room before going to retrieve Angie's gifts from the hall closet.

"You know, eventually we're going to have find a better hiding spot," Catherine said as they brought the gifts back to their wrapping station. "Once she can reach door knobs, that closet isn't going to work anymore."

He set down his pile. "Hey, if I can hide gifts from you, I think I can manage to hide them from our daughter."

She turned toward him, one hand going to her hip as she held up the other and counted. "Okay, one, I've never actually looked for any gifts you've hidden because if I did, I'd absolutely find them."

He quirked an eyebrow, fighting a smile.

"Two, Angie is the best of both of us," she continued. "So we're definitely going to have to step up our hiding game. Because three, you can never underestimate the will of a young child on a mission to discover Christmas presents."

He grinned at her logic before his smile softened. "She really is the best of both of us, isn't she?"

Catherine's smile matched his as she stepped closer, sliding her arms up around his shoulders as his moved naturally around her waist.

"She is," she said. "I see it in the way she tackles problems head on, like you."

"And like you," he amended, gazing down at her. "Her warmth and generosity … even as young as she is. That's you."

Catherine smiled. "But she's also her own person, and I've loved watching her become … become _Angie_ over the last year."

"Me, too. And I can't wait to see what new traits she develops, whether they're from you or me or totally her own."

"Exactly," she said. She leaned up and kissed him, lingering against his lips. With a contented sigh, she pulled away and looked at the array of toys and books stacked amid the brightly colored wrapping paper on the table.

"All right, let's get to it, Commander. These presents aren't going to wrap themselves."

Grinning, he released her with a nod. "Let's do it."

They set about wrapping Angie's gifts, and despite the hour, didn't rush, instead opting to take their time, enjoying the process. They talked about which toys they thought Angie would be most excited about, their eagerness to read her new books with her and see the joy she always got out of those special shared moments, and their happiness at getting to spend the holiday with their family, especially Mary, Aaron, and Joan on Christmas morning.

After the last gift was wrapped and carefully placed under the tree, they stepped back to take in the finished scene. Steve reached over and switched off the main light then wrapped his arm around Catherine, the soft white glow from the tree lights the only illumination in the room.

"I'd say that's a job well done," Catherine said, leaning against him.

"Absolutely," he agreed. "Can't wait to see their faces in the morning." He glanced at his watch and huffed a soft laugh. "Or … in a couple hours."

She grinned. "Rite of passage," she said, echoing Aaron's earlier words.

"Mmhmm." He pressed a kiss to her head, inhaling her familiar scent. "Hey … you remember our deal last year?"

Her gaze went to the sofa and she chuckled. "I don't think we're going to be having sex on the couch this year."

He grinned. "Not with houseguests, no, but … we wanted to make sure to spend time together, just the two of us. And I like that this is part of that time, wrapping gifts together and … thinking about what's to come. I like that."

She wrapped an arm around his torso. "Me, too." After a moment, she said, "Speaking of time together …"

He glanced down at her. "Yeah …?"

"I know we just spent a couple hours wrapping presents …" she said as she shifted to face him, sliding her hands up his chest.

"Uh huh …" he said, his smile growing.

She plucked at the neck of his t-shirt. "And I know we're going to be up in a matter of hours watching two _very_ excited girls open those presents followed by a full day of family time, but …"

He leaned down, shadowing her lips. "But …?"

"I bought us a new set of flannel pajamas."

His grin could have lit the room. "Sleep is overrated anyway." Just before he pressed his lips to hers, he said, "Merry Christmas, Cath."

"Merry Christmas, Steve."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **The marathon continues tomorrow!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
